TNXA Thunder
On later time, after the Draft, Torrin also posted TNXA Thunder! The revenue, Pepsi Coliseum in Indianapolis, IN. All games used for SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 and WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. The stage for TNXA Thunder is WWE Unforgiven (SvR 2010) or Custom Arena (WWE 2K14) that look similar like WCW Thunder. It's theme song is "Feed" by Sevendust. And on March 31, 2015 according to TNXA on Facebook, TNXA Thunder is hereby cancelled because TNXA is the TNA of CAW Wrestling League. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 ' 'Episode 5 Rosters Superstars Ben "10" Tennyson (Ben 10) - Perfect 10, Alien Driver "Cholo Street Thug" Azrael Sanchez (Original CAW) - Chicano Backbreaker (Back Stabber); Chicano Neckbreaker (Zack Attack); Chicano Driver (Implant Buster) Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) - Xiaolin Overdrive (Futurshock DDT or CAF), Samurai Shock (CAF) Craig Marduk (Tekken 4) - Armageddon Hammer (Jackhammer), The Last Ride James Kojiro (Pokemon) '- Rocket Cutter (450 into Over Castle Neckbreaker), Rocket Buster (Muscle Buster), Stun Spore from Victreebel (McMahon Stunner), Flower Power Takedown (Triple H's Spinebuster), Wrap Attack (Black Widow or Octopus Stretch) 'Evan Bourne '- Airbourne (Shooting Star Press) 'Ezekiel (Total Drama Series) - Zeke Street (Reality Check), "Paying Homage to UWA's The Franchise Player" You Got Severed (Attitude Adjustment) Ginta Toramizu (Marachen Awakens Romance) - M.A.R. Suplex (Two Suplexes followed by a Jackhammer), The Twister (Whisper In The Wind), Chain Reaction (Anaconda Vice) Meowth (Pokemon) '- Payday (Spear), Night Slash (Meathook Clothesline), Perfect Charm (Perfect Cutter), Fury Swipes (Vader Hammer), Cat Claw (Mandible Claw) '"Evil Boy Genius" Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) - Jack Spice Drive (Jacknife Powerbomb), Spice Club (Divng Brain Chop) "The Wolf Demon" Koga (InuYasha) - Full Moon Slam (Batista Bomb); Gorashi Matt Hardy - Twist of Fate; Side Effect Renji Abarai (Bleach) - Samurai Cutter (RKO), Spirit Driver (Top Rope Tigerbomb) "The Best In The World" CM Punk - G.T.S (Go To Sleep), Anaconda Vise Cuties "General Manager" "World's Greatest Gal" Ran Kotobuki (Super GALS) - Shibuya Driver (Spinebuster), Independent Splash (Handspring Splash) "Ctarl-Ctarl Emperor" Aisha Clan-Clan (Outlaw Star) - Beast Lock (Brock Lock), Ctarl-Ctarl Chokeslam (Super Chokeslam), Emperor Driver (Sit-Out Chokebomb), The Pounce (Running Cross Body), Spinebuster May Haruka (Pokemon Advanced) - Torchic Driver (Rikishi Driver), Blaziken Kick (Spinning High Kick), Beautifly DDT (Double Arm DDT), Spear "The Professional" Pan (DragonBall GT) - Pan Time (Top Rope Moonsault), Go Home Driver (CAF), Perfect Pan (Fireman's Carry Slam) Jessie Musashi (Pokemon) '- Glamour Rocket (CAF or Omega Driver), Yanmega's Wing Attack (Future Shock), Crimson Glamorous (Beauty Shot/Spinning Heel Kick), Seviper Leg Drop (Ruff Ryder), Rocket Locket (Brock Lock) '"The Spell-Binder" Raven (Teen Titans) - Raven's Wings (Underhook Piledriver), Raven Effect (DDT), Azarath Metrion Zinthos #2 (Fireman's Double Knee Gutbuster), Azarath Metrion Zinthos #1 (Tres Amigos), Old School "Tamara's Finest" Starfire (Teen Titans) - Misuses Idioms (Running Hotshot), Starbolt Splash (CAF), 5 Star Alien Splash (Frog Splash) Star Clash (Styles Clash or Faith Breaker), Whisper in the Wind, Starplex (DDT Suplex), Starbolt Bulldog (Stratusphere) "Tyranny of Tamara" Blackfire (Teen Titans) -''' Black Bomb (Batista Bomb), Royal Scepter (Sit-Out Spinebuster) '''"The Blind Bandit" Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Earthquake, Earthbender (Stratusphere), Driving Richter Scale Champions TNXA Championship - Azrael Sanchez TNXA Intercontinental Championship - Matt Hardy TNXA Tag Team Championship - Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) TNXA Universal Championship - Andre Black TNXA American Championship - Roman Reigns TNXA Hardcore Championship (24/7 Rule) - "El Tigre" Manny Rivera Stables Samurai Society - Renji Abarai, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, & Koga Team Rocket (Pokemon) - James Kojiro, Meowth, & Jessie Musashi The Hardys - Matt & Jeff Hardy The Beauty & The Beast - May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan Teen Titan Girls - Raven & Starfire 'E-Unit '- Ben Tennyson & Ezekiel Category:TNXA Shows Category:Cancellation